Pecado y castigo
by ThelifeonMars
Summary: Un juicio. Un sacrificio. Una ejecución. / 'Yo la tenté, he elegido voluntariamente hacerlo, nadie me ha forzado, ella fue solo una víctima de mis violaciones y abusos.' Dipper y Mabel son juzgados por haber desobedecido la palabra establecida con su amor prohíbido. ¿Puede que esto termine en el máximo sacrificio, el de dar la vida por el otro?. / AU, soft Pinecest.


**Bueno, me animé a escribir un one-shot, con un enfoque un poco distinto. Es un AU basado en los finales del s. XVII con su caza de brujas/pecadores etc. Oregon para ese momento no había sido colonizado, menos por lo anglos, pero hey, es solo ficción, nada históricamente coherente. **

**Ojalá les guste :)**

* * *

"¡Silencio!" exclamaba un hombre en habito negro y con peluca. "Comienza el juicio a Dipper R. Pines y a su hermana Mabel Pines, ambos acusados del delito de desobediencia a Dios" agregó con una voz fría antes de golpear la mesa con un martillo de madera

"Los hechos son los siguientes; hace más de un mes, que los vecinos del poblado de Gravity Falls han acusado a los gemelos Pines de mantener una relación incestuosa, estos hechos, ocurridos bajo el cuidado de su tío abuelo, el gobernador local, que trató de protegerles, siendo despojado de su cargo."

"Señ-ñ-ñor..." trató de decir el joven de una gorra negra y traje de puritano antes de ser interrumpido

"¡Silencio niño!" le gritó un magistrado desde el otro extremo de la sala. El niño, notablemente asustado, solo bajó su cabeza, a su lado se encontraba su hermana, con quienes compartían el pecado de haberse amado. Ella no hablaba, ni levantaba su cara de sus manos, se veía como sus lagrimas caían a través de estas

"Ahora, volviendo al caso, finalmente, los gemelos Pines fueron descubiertos tomándose de las manos y besándose detrás de los establos del poblado, siendo visto por el cuidador local McNugget." continuó el juez. "Procederé a darle el turno de habla a Dipper R. Pines, el acusado en cuestión, para defender su nombre , su alma y la de su hermana" concluyó

Antes de que Dipper pudiese hablar, el magistrado se levantó de su asiento y le hizo jurar ante los ojos de Dios, de que lo que diría era la verdad, y nada más que la verdad, él solo lo hizo.

"S-señoría..." comenzó con voz nerviosa. "Las ac-cusasiones son infunda-dadas, yo nunca cometería tal pecado, en especial con mi propia hermana, por qué tipo de monstruo nos toma a mi y a mi hermana.." agregó mordiéndose la lengua por cada palabra que salía de su boca, él sabía que todo era verdad, pero no le quedaba más que pelear por su vida.. y la de su hermana.

**RECUERDO**

_Allí estaban ellos.. caminando por las tierras vírgenes del Oregón del XVII, entre esos bosques llenos de verde y esos cielos inyectados de azul_

_"Sígueme" le decía ella mientras se lanzaba a correr_

_"Allí voy" él respondía con una risita_

_Corrían con tal energía, estaban tan vivos y tan felices, viviendo esa inocencia que tienen los hermanos que juegan juntos aún, pero ellos tenían algo diferente al resto de los hermanos.._

_Corrieron y corrieron como locos, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del pequeño establo del pueblo_

_"¿Es aquí donde querías traerme?" le dijo él mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella_

_Ella lo miraba no solo como su hermano.._

_"Pues.. sí" dijo ella acercándose y agarrando sus manos_

_"Parece un lugar seguro, ya sabes que no podemos exponernos.." él dijo antes de besarla. Ya con 13 años, ellos estaban cometiendo un pecado, que para su época, no podría terminar con un peor destino.._

_"Te amo.." le dijo ella una vez concluido tan tierno beso_

* * *

"Pero joven, hay testigos que dicen que los vieron besándose y tomándose las manos, ¡y vaya a saber Dios que más habrán hecho!" dijo el juez

Su voz se rompió, en él se formó un nudo que no le permitía ni siquiera balbucear una respuesta. Su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad..

"Veo que no tiene más que decir para defenderse.." dijo el magistrado alegre, para él, ellos eran solo un par de herejes que arderían bajo el fuego de la hoguera. "Para concluir este juicio, llamaremos al testigo y al teólogo, quien con el jurado buscará una sentencia para estas dos almas descarriadas." dijo golpeando la mesa de nuevo

Entró a la sala Sooz, el ayudante hispánico de su tío abuelo, devoto y que a pesar de su amistad con los gemelos, los había denunciado

Habló por un momento sobre sus miedos por haberlos traicionado, pero, cuando llegó la hora de acusarles, lo hizo tajantemente

"Yo los vi, se estaban besando y tocando, están descarriados, se han perdido en el camino y se han revelado ante Dios" dijo fieramente, olvidando todo rastro de compasión anteriormente mostrado. "Además, su propio tío abuelo, el ex gobernador Stanford los acogía en su hogar, cometían estos actos bajo su propio alero y protección, yo los veía en la casa de Stanford besarse y este actuaba como si nada, casi como si le causara placer al desgraciado." agregó antes de ser interrumpido

"Suficiente español" le dijo un magistrado. Ingresó a la sala, un joven muy pequeño y gordo, con un particular libro en la mano y un extraño peinado en su cabeza.

"Señor juez, creo que esta claro que, aquí hay un pecado de lo más grave , la mismísima desobediencia a Dios, cuando este dijo claramente de que al hacerlo estarían condenados directamente al abismo" dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo para secarse la frente. "Lo que, creo que es algo muy particular, es que no hemos determinado quién incitó a quién a esta perversión..." dijo mientras miraba a Mabel fijamente.

Dipper, dándose cuenta de esto, solicitó que el juicio se detuviese momentáneamente, pero fracasó sin lograr retrasarlo.

"S-s-señorí-ia" dijo con una voz rota. "Necesito hablar con ud. y con el teólogo" agregó

"Joven, en su condición, ud. no puede pedir nada" aclaró el juez.

"S-señoría.. debo confesarle algo pero no puede ser aquí" dijo Dipper sin rendirse. El juez trató de hacer que lo dijese a la sala, pero Dipper, tenazmente resistió los embates del juez y el teólogo.

Una vez el juez se hartó, este se levantó y le gritó "¡Dígalo inmediatamente joven, ¿no ve que en este juicio está en juego su salvación y la de su hermana?"

Dipper se quedó pensando

"...salvación.."

"...su hermana.."

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, lanzó una declaración que hizo que Mabel levantase su cara y empezase a gritar.

"Yo la tente, he elegido voluntariamente hacerlo, nadie me ha forzado, ella fue solo una víctima de mis violaciones y abusos" dijo mintiendo de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo

Mabel al oírlo, levantó su cabeza y se lanzó encima de su hermano

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" ella exclamó. "¡NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR!" le dijo fuera de si antes de que los guardias se tomasen de los brazos y la sacasen de la sala.

"Dipper R. Pines, juraste decir la verdad, ¿tu declaración es honesta y voluntaria?" dijo el juez

Dipper, sin decir ninguna palabra asintió. El teólogo se acercó al juez, y después se volteó a donde estaba el jurado, ellos solo asintieron, ya todo estaba decidido, el teólogo se volteó de nuevo donde el juez para hablarle al oído

"DIPPER R. PINES" dijo el juez con una voz de seriedad que hizo que el ya asustado cuerpo de Dipper temblara. "Se le ha considerado culpable del culpable del pecado de desobediencia a Dios por mantener una relación incestuosa forzada con su propia gemela, sin más remedio, la única solución para un alma perdida como la suya, es la de arder en la hoguera. Que Dios se apiade de ud. joven." concluyó golpeando la mesa con el mazo

Los guardias, tomaron a Dipper por los hombros y lo sacaron de la sala. Lo subieron a una carreta y lo llevaron a la plaza del poblado.

Ahí estaba... la hoguera, su final.

Dipper la miró con resignación, su destino ya estaba sellado. La carreta frenó, los guardias lo tiraron y lo cargaron hasta el palo donde sería amarrado, estaba todo el poblado mirando el espectáculo, como el familiar de un gobernador caído en desgracia ardía hasta la muerte. Fue subido y amarrado, a su alrededor, ramas y otras cosas, que pasarían a ser parte del fuego que lo consumirá lentamente.

Ya esperando su ida, Dipper dio una última mirada a la gente del pueblo, los que lo habían querido antes, ahora lo quemarían vivo.. pero una mirada le dio esperanza, tal vez, ni siquiera esperanza, pero su corazón sintió una alegría extraña en alguien que estaba apunto de morir. Ahí estaba ella, su hermana, su Mabel, mirándole desde la distancia, con una capucha marrón encima, el desconsuelo se veía en sus ojos, pero el sacrificio que había hecho su hermano por ella, por lo menos, la mantuvo con vida. A su lado, también encapuchado, Stanford, tomándole la mano a Mabel. En su cara se veía el desconsuelo de perder a un sobrino, pero él ya no podía hacer nada..

Antes de que el fuego fuese encendido, el teólogo le pidió unas últimas palabras, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la eventual muerte del pecador.

"...Yo también.." dijo con una voz calma, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Mabel pudiese escucharlo. Su reacción no fue más que explotar en lagrimas e irse de tan funesto escenario, y detrás de ella, Stanford tratando de consolarle

"Dicho eso, que Dios te perdone, Dipper" dijo el gordo teólogo, mientras lanzaba la antorcha sobre las ramas, prendiendo la hoguera.

Dipper sintiendo el fuego sobre sus pies, empezó a gritar de dolor, el fuego empezaba a consumir sus pies lentamente, para avanzar cada vez más sobre su cuerpo. Además del fuego que quemaba su cuerpo, el humo empezaba lentamente a intoxicarlo.

Antes de fallecer, Dipper volvió a exclamar de dolor, pero esta vez, pudo articular algo

"¡VIVE Y AMA!" gritó antes de que la vida se le escapase, el fuego ya lo había consumido, y el pueblo ya hacía una fiesta alrededor del ya fallecido pecador. Solo dos personas se lamentaban de la muerte del joven Pines, su tío abuelo, que planeaba emigrar a Inglaterra, donde estos horrores no pasaban junto con la ahora enlutada Mabel, quien había perdido además de su gemelo, a su amor.

"Por ti.." dijo mientras veía el humo ascender al cielo.

"Por ti lo haré"

* * *

**Ahí está jaja**

**Tuvo un final un poco dramático, pero traté de explorar cosas nuevas en este corto fic. **

**Ya saben, si les gusta foll/fav y para opinar, dejen un review**

**Muchas gracias y nos vemos :)**


End file.
